Snow Day
by graceful phoenix
Summary: Lots of snow can lead to lots of things
1. Chapter 1

BONES and its characters do not belong to me (sigh).

God bless snow days. This story takes place after Bones and Booth have gotten together.

**SNOW DAY**

**By graceful phoenix**

It was still early in the winter morning. The winter blew hard, carrying snow with it as the snow hit the windows of the apartment. Temperance snuggled deeper into her boyfriend's embrace as she felt a cold draft from the windows. This action caused a response from her partner, "Bones, stop it. Your nose is cold," he mumbled to her as he placed a kiss in her hair. "Love you too, Booth" was her reply as they both fell asleep again.

"DADDY, TEMPE, ITS SNOWING OUTSIDE!!!!! DADDY, TEMPE, WAKE UP!!!!!" a new voice join the couple. "Good morning Parker," Booth said as he sat up to hug his son. "Daddy it's still snowing outside" he exclaimed happily. "The snow probably never stopped Parker" Bones said as she got out of bed to inspect the snow from her and Booth's bedroom window. "Wow Booth, it really came down last night." She said in awe. He replied with a "Really?" He pulled Parker off his lap to the bed as he walked up to Temperance, his chin resting on her shoulder as he wrapped his arms around her. "Wow, I guess it did," he finally replied.

A shrill ring tone interrupted the silence of the room. Booth crossed the room to answer his phone. "Booth," he answered, "Hey Rebecca, what's going on?" "Ok, it's not a problem, really Rebecca. Just stay safe, ok?" He hung up the phone and tossed it back on the bed. He looked back at the window to see that Parker had left his place on the bed to join his girlfriend who was still watching it snow. "That was your mom, bub. She's not gonna be able to pick you for school today," he told his son. Parker tore his gaze from the window to ask, "Why?" "Her flight was canceled due to all the snow that came, bub," he told his son. "Come on son, we got to get you ready for school today." Temperance looked over her should to say, "Booth, odds are schools are gonna be on a delay or even closed." Booth looked thoughtfully at her for a few seconds before he grabbed the tv remote to turn the tv on. "_With the worst winter storm hitting the DC area in a decade, many schools and business are either closed or on a delay schedule. Please look below to see if this affects your plans for the day."_

His eyes lingered on the screen till he saw what he needed. The screen informed him that Kennedy Heights Elementary was indeed closed for the day. He heard Temperance leave her spot by the window to sit on the bed with Parker in her lap. He turned to her as he heard her voice from behind him, "What about his daycare?" His eyes returned to the screen and within seconds the screen gave him his answer, which was that Parker's daycare, Lincoln Youth, was also closed. "Great, what's next?" he wondered out loud as he sat on the bed next to his family and closed his eyes. He felt her lips touch his own as she attempted to put him in a better mood.

He broke the kiss off as he said, "Parker, why don't you find some cartoons on the tv in living room?" Parker jumped off the bed to start the search for Sponge bob Square pants. He opened his eyes and was staring into hers as he spoke. "Bones, I'm gonna be in court all day giving testimony. There is no way I can take Parker with me." He closed his eyes in frustration. Temperance watched as the conflict went on inside his head. She then resumed their kiss as he groaned. She broke the kiss off this time and laid her forehead on his chest. "I can take him to the lab with me and go through the museum today," she murmured into his chest. Booth sighed again, just taking in all that was Temperance. He opened his eyes as he said, "I love you but I can't let you do two full time jobs all day." "It's the only option that we have right now," she replied. He opened his mouth but before he could get a word out her phone rang. She reached over him and flipped open the phone, "Brennan."

_I am still thinking_ _about how this will turn out. This is where you come in. You can chose option A-have all 3 snowed in at the apartment, option B- have Booth stuck at work and Bones and Parker at the apartment, option C- have both of the adults stuck at work. You can vote through a review or drop a message. Please help me get through this writer's block. Thanks and pray that my snow-ridden city will declare a level 2 snow emergency again which means only medical and emergency personnel on the roads, leaving me so time to write instead of going to work._


	2. Part 2

Authors note: BONES is not mine. It is the property of fox

Thank you to all of those who helped me over come my writers block.

Snow Day Pt 2

He had court that day but that was canceled due to the rumors of the impending snowstorm, he found this out when the D. A. Brian ran into him at the courthouse. As he finishes the conversation cell phone rings it is Deputy Director Cullen informing him that a suspect, Richard Harris, was taken into custody that morning. This is good news for Special Agent Seeley Booth because Harris had been on the run for quite some time which made it one of his cases that was before Bones. He pulls into a parking space at the J. Edgar Hoover building and walks inside wishing that the FBI believes in snow days.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

She's cleaning up after making breakfast for Parker who was watching Sponge bob Square Pants as she thinks about how weird the show was but kept Parker occupied. This thought strangely enough let her think of Booth, one how sad he was to leave, 2 how to keep Parker busy during the day so she could get some work done by and three how she could manage without Hodgins' help because the last time Hodgins helped he taught Parker fancy words for bugs that he used in every sentence at home which annoyed Booth to no end.

She had to get some work done today so she could take the weekend off the so she could spend it with her boyfriend and his son. She always made it a point to take the weekend off when Parker visited them. She refilled her coffee and walked into the living room check on Parker who had cereal all over him. She cleaned him up an asked him what he wanted to do while he was at the lab.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Booth sighed as he tried to interrogate the suspect who was not being very helpful. Harris was choosing to talk more about his lawyer rather than giving information that would help his investigation. Booth decides to leave the room until Harris' lawyer pays him a visit. He walks to his office to catch up some paperwork so that he can take the weekend off and not drown in paperwork when he came back into the work on Monday. In the course of an hour he signed off on four cases, processed eight interviews and the files of two current cases ran 5 background checks in one case before Deputy Director Cullen walked into his office. The Deputy Director in forms him that the city is starting to shut down and that the snowplows would need a few hours to clear the roads so that they could go home. "Great, now Harris' lawyer will never get here and we will have to let him walk even though he has a high flight risk," Booth said sarcastically. The deputy director smiled and informed him only law enforcement and emergency personnel could even attempt to be on the roads so officially the city commissioner can technically keep him in custody with out the violating his constitutional rights with a catch. The catch is that Booth can't question him till lawyer that arrives. "Oh well its still makes my day sir," he told his boss. Before that Cullen leaves, he tells Booth that it will take a couple of hours the crews to clean the streets and in the meantime to get work done. Booth gets up from the front of his desk where he was leaning on to walk to his window. "Who_ knew one of the things that I loved as a kid could be so dangerous as an adult." _As he sat down at his desk, he reached for his phone.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Temperance turned to the ringing of the phone as she got up from the couch. She answers in her usual way. It turns out to be her boss informing her that with the city being on snow emergency level four, no one is allowed to be on the roads headed for work so therefore the Jeffersonian be closed that day. And as she hangs up the phone she says, "At least it's the one less thing to worry about." The phone rings again, its Angela calling to tell her not to work on her day off from work. She laughs a as she informs her friend that Parker's there with her for the day and Angela is relieved by this and says goodbye. Parker chooses that moment to walk into the room needing to be cleaned up once again. She takes his hand and starts towards the bathroom when the phone rings again. She answers finding out that it is Seeley he tells her that court was canceled and he is stuck at work for a few hours until the road crews cleared the streets but as soon as the streets are clear he's going to start home. "How can you plan on driving home when no one's allowed on the roads? It's dangerous." She told him. He smiles as he listens to her worry. To calm her down he said, "I kind of fall into the emergency personnel category by working for the FBI, Bones." Now she smiles and proceeds to tell him that the lab is closed due to the weather. He mumbles something about the squints teaching his son words that he himself can't even pronounce. She laughs at him and teasingly says, "If you really want to Seeley, I can teach him some words." "Don't you dare Bones," he replies back. "Don't worry Seeley, with the words with the words jurisdiction constitutional rights and operdis merandi ,Parker's going to have a well rounded vocabulary." He laughs and lowers his voice into a solemn tone. "Temperance, you know I will do everything I can and to make it home to you." She sighs and softly replies with, "I know." At that very moment Booth would have traded everything just to be home with his girlfriend and son. "I love you Bones," he told her. Her reply was "I love you too." Then the conversation was no more. She turned to Parker who was back on the couch watching his cartoons. "Come on buddy, let's get you cleaned up," she told him. Parker looked at her, watching her with his father's warm chocolate eyes. He asked her, "Is daddy coming home soon?" She replied, "It all depends on the snow buddy."

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

A few hours later with Booth found himself staring at a photo on his desk. It was placed in a simple black frame that it contained a photo of the two most important people in his life. It was taken at last years" Christmas party at the Jeffersonian. Rebecca agreed to let Booth have Parker for the weekend he smiled still remembering day like us yesterday FLASBACK _He festive socks and all, had Parker in tow came as he came up on Bones' office. They talked about going to the party a week ago and she had agreed with little argument. Even though she had agreed he still thought she would try and back out. He knocked on her open office door expecting that her to be buried in mounds of paperwork and still wearing her lab coat. As he scanned her office he found no paperwork or Bones for that matter he was just about to yell for her when he heard her voice call out to him. "Hey Seeley." He bent down to tell Parker to go and find Angela in her office. Parker nodded and ran to her office. He walked back into her office and headed to the couch where Bones was laying under her blue lab coat. "Hey," he greeted softly. "Are you ready to go?" "Yeah, just let me could use the bathroom," she said as she got up. He noticed that she wasn't totally awake yet so he gave her his hand to help her up. As he did this she asked, "Where's Parker?" "He's with Angela." he let go of her hand to help her up and pulled her into a hug. As he did this he placed a kiss on her forehead. "Now do what ever you girls do in the bathroom so we won't be late," he told her. "Anthropologically speaking, males spend more time with their appearance in order to have better odds of finding a female mate," she told him. He laughed as she left the office; he then flops down on her couch when Parker comes in with Angela. "Hey," she tells him, "I'm gonna had over to the party make sure Bren doesn't change her mind. When we all remember the last time she worked through the party and it did not make a good memory for any of us," with that she left. Parker claims into his lap to play rock paper scissors. Temperance enters the office after the first round, "ready?" she asks. Parker flies off his dad's lap and into her arms as she lifts him up into a hug. She looks away from Parker and asks Seeley if he's ready. He gets up and they start walking two of the party and as usual his hand finds the small of her back on the way._

_ As they walk into the party a camera flash blinds them, followed by a squeal. "Hey Angela," Temperance said with her eyes closed. Then Booth asks if she is trying to blind them. Angela says "are you kidding me I have to have evidence that Bren came to the party. Do you not know about the betting pool human resources?" Bones interrupts, "Parker let's go get some punch." Booth tear his gaze from her retreating form to ask Angela, "How much money to do win?" Angela doesn't answer the question. "Come on Angela." he tells her. "Ok, ok, I made two hundred dollars," she admitted. He replies, "It's amazing what you can do with inside information," he grins. Angela looks around and then places a fifty dollar bill in his hand saying it's his cut. He asks her were the rest of the squints are. "Hodgins, Goodman and Cam are around here somewhere. Zach hasn't shown up. At this moment Bones and Parker decided to return. Angela steals Parker, allowing Booth to take Bones on the dance floor. As he does this he notices all the surprised looks on people's faces. He smiles and buriess his face into her hair while Bones tightens her hold on him and closes her eyes. At that very moment just the two of them in that room. END FLASH BACK _He's smiles and feels better than what he did. A knock at the door interrupts his thoughts; it's Cullen who informs him that he can head out. Cullen also mentions to try and not wreck the government issued SUV.

Bones flops on to the couch, she had just put Parker to bed even though was too early. Then again he didn't take this afternoon nap because he was too excited about spending time with his "Tempe". She looks at the clock and closes her eyes, thinking about booth. "_Where are you_?" she thinks as she drifts off not hearing the key in the lock.

He enters his key into the lock quietly, not knowing what to expect. He would've been home sooner if he wasn't pulled over by two cops along way. All it took to get out of it was to show them his badge. "_Yep_," he thinks, "_its good to be FBI_." He closes the door behind him and looks around. "What the hell happened here?" he thinks. He drops his suit jacket and briefcase in the hall. As he passes the kitchen, he glances at the refrigerator while undoing his tie. He walks into the living room and sees Bones on the couch. He smiles as he makes his way over to her. She'd probably fell asleep while waiting for him. He finds the thought amusing, especially since she chased after Parker the whole day. He suddenly realizes that he is tired too. He sits on the couch next to her, till his face is buried in her hair and his arms wrap around her slender figure.

A few minutes later Bones wakes up she finds that weight has been added to her. She looks to her right and finds dark chocolate eyes staring right back at her. "Seeley" she said with a soft smile as she kissed him lightly on the lips. He smiled as he heard his first name. Usually he always required people to call him by his last name but at the end of the day he called her Bones so she called him Seeley. He paused the kiss to say her name "Temperance." Then resumed the kiss. A few minutes later he said, "You must have a fun day with Parker," as he looked the living room over. Temperance lifted her head from her boyfriend shoulder, "Yeah it was fun, fun enough to not take an afternoon nap," she added. "Uh Bones," he started, "that could have been a good thing or a bad thing." " How," she asked him. "Well if he goes to bed too early he won't sleep through the night but if he is really tired there is a chance that he could sleep through the entire night." Bones mumbled something into his chest. "What was that Doc?" She lifted her head once again. "There's a good chance that he will sleep through the night based on the fact that I put him to bed at 8:00 PM." He glanced at the clock on the DVD player that it was 8:30PM. They proceeded to talk about her and Parker's day together when the land line rang. Bones groaned and he laughed, kissed her on her forehead as he reached over her to answer the phone. "Booth" he answered. "Hey Ange." " yes she survived parker, I just don't know about the apartment," "No she didn't do any work ." "Where is she you ask? Well currently she's swooning in my arms." Angela hears a loud smack. "OW!" Booth hands the phone to Bones. A minute passess then Booth slowly plants kisses all over Bones' exposed skin. She managed to say goodbye to Angela before she crushed his lips with hers. The kiss continues till they have to break apart to catch their breath, foreheads resting against each other. Booth untangles himself from her to get up. As he does this he offers his hand to her which she takes. He leads her to the bedroom to deepen the connection from the person he had been missing all day. He knew he had a lot to make up for.

_THE NEXT MORNING_

Temperance knew she was awake but didn't want to get up. She instead snuggled closer to Seeley who was still dead to the world. Her thoughts drifted to snow and the problem that it would be causing through out the day. She sighed as she got out of Seeley's arms and grabbed her cell phone. She noticed that Booth frowned the instant she left his arms. She dialed her boss's number and explained that she wanted the day off because Parker's day care and primaries school would probably be closed today. Cam acknowledged that comment answered yes to the day off. She flips the phone shut and tosses it on the floor and she entangles herself in his arms. As she does this she sees a smile that forms on his face. Even though he is in a deep sleep he pulls her closer burying his face in her hair. She sighs in contentment and falls back to sleep.

Two hours later Temperance is awake again not by her own biological clock but by another presence in the room. She opens her eyes to see Parker at the foot of the bed who was looking questioningly at her. She turns to her side of the bed and still in her boyfriends' arms, she proceeds to lift the covers. Parker took the hint and climbed in snuggling next to her. "It's still snowing Tempe," he softly told her. "Don't worry about it buddy," she said as she kissed his hair. "Just go back to sleep." A few minutes later his breathing evens out. She lays there and savoring the moment. She shifted her gaze to Seeley who looked peaceful as he slept. His hand found hers and a content sigh was heard. Then the alarm let lose its shrill battle cry. Both groaned as he turned it off, his eyes saw what extra weight was added to his body during the night. He looked over his girlfriend's body and found a third of body in the bed which could be an explanation as to why Bones wasn't up and about. He thinks to himself, " _if only I had a camera to capture this monument." _Parker was curled in the crook of Bones' arm and in turn she was lying on her back with her body nestled in the crook of his arm. "She's_ gonna be late_," he thinks to himself. He kissed her on the forehead saying, "Bones wake up. You're going to be late." Her response was a light groan which made him smile. "Come on Bones, we are going to be late" he tried again. "I don't have to work today Seeley, so no just you," she mumbled into his chest. He untangles himself from her as he stared at her with surprise. "What?" "I don't want to die driving in all the snow today, its logical thinking," she told him. "Well, OK I didn't see that one coming," he teased her. "How's Rebecca?" she asked. "Frustrated but she realizes she can't control Mother Nature. Parker probably gonna be spending tomorrow night here as well." She looked at him causing him to respond," What?" She lay back down and closed her eyes trying to go back to sleep. Just as he opens his mouth to say something his phone rings. He answers in his usual way. "Hey Saunders, got anything new on the case?" "Great just leave it on my desk. I'll look at it later." "Because I have my son this weekend and my girlfriend has seen more of him then I have. Yeah, bye." he shuts the phone and tosses it on the night stand. He gathers her in his arms and knows that Temperance isn't exactly pleased but lets him do it any way. He kisses her hair before he speaks. "As you can gather for my conversation you won't be in this operation alone. Now how about we start with breakfast and then go out and play in the white stuff that has caused so much trouble," he asked. "I'm not saying that he is a bad kid he is just very active," she whispered in his ear. "I know. I'm just happy you survived yesterday with him. He reached over her to where Parker was sleeping to nudge him awake. "Hey bub, time to get up." Parker wakes up slightly disoriented and climbs over to his daddy. "Morning Daddy, morning Tempe," he says. "Ready for breakfast?" his dad asks. "Yeah," he shouts. So the three get out of bed and start the day that they will enjoy together.


End file.
